Land Amongst The Stars
by GleekAmber
Summary: This Is My First Finchel FanFic. Just Sorta Popped Into My Head, Hope You All Enjoy It! Might Expand To More Chapters Later!
1. Walk This Lonely Road

It was a cold dark night and she had just managed to sneak out of her house, luckily her dads were asleep..that and they were deep sleepers, not even an earthquake would startle them. She reluctantly opens the door slipping on her warm red pea coat disappearing into the dark, dimly lit street. She really should have changed into some suitable footwear, instead of donning her baby pink slippers with gold stars imprinted on the front. Hey, they were comfy, and considering now she was nursing a broken heart it didn't matter much to her. She allows herself to think about...him. Her thoughts racing, mental images of the look on his face in the Christmas tree lot, left her shattered...Finn was a mere block away from her, but in her heart, she felt like he was a million miles away in some far distant galaxy, where not even a star like herself could ever manage to compete with. Her heart sinks at the thought of going through another Christmas without someone special to share it with, why must she always be broken? she was starting to think that maybe shed never "truly" be happy, the only consistency she felt was for her and her goal. Broadway. The place where you were known and loved by everyone who graced your path. A world full of acceptance and love. Something she had been yearning for since the age of 1. She stiffened her back and began to walk down the streets of lima, alone. Those words haunted her with every step she took. Alone. Would she always be alone? She knew that growing up, the best friend she could ever have was herself, at least that's what her dads used to tell her. Every day she'd manage to come home with some form of jello in her hair, she would rather have jello in her hair than the ice cold slushy burning a hole in her face, not only from humiliation but from the fact that she thought she deserved it. She was a Lima loser... that's why she decided that when she was young enough to use a computer, she would look up every possible option to get out of this cow town that was suffocating her amazing talent. Shed come across a wide variety of performing arts colleges that sufficed her needs as a performer. Rachel Berry has standards after all. Unfortunately, ever since she stepped foot on the stairs of McKinley high...her doubts began to take full effect. The looks she got from everyone who passed by her in the hallway, even some rather creepy teachers. She had taken every kind of performing arts class, both on school grounds and off, so her musical capabilities were endless. Most of these kids she'd known since pre-school, some of them since middle school, and very few from McKinley. Despite her trying to be the shining star she is, she was ridiculed everyday from day 1 of her educational life. By now she had gotten used to the name calling, the glares from the popular girls, and the looks of people whom she thought were jealous of her ridiculous talent. Somehow it had never gotten to her..until now. Now when shes all alone drifting along this empty road that she promised herself shed never have to do alone, but the day Finn said he was done with her, was the day where she'd come to accept the fact that she was destined to be alone. She shook her head trying to not escape into a state of emotional depravity that she had sunken into more than once in the past year. A light flickers in front of her shining on the one place she'd longed to be rid of. With a sigh and a groan she walks up those stairs once again fumbling with the key in her pocket, before opening the door and stepping inside. She was very fortunate with the relationship she'd formed with Principal Figgins, he'd given her access to the school, only if she promised to stop putting her gold star stickers all over the bulletin board. she'd taken that as a good opportunity, and taken his offer of full access to the auditorium. The upside of it was that she had more gold stars to spare to decorate her homework with. A smile spreads across her face when she reaches the choir room. The only safe haven she had at this moment. Although it was a place where she'd received most of her insults and her deprived solo's by one Mr. Shuester. This place was somewhere she could escape into and allow herself to plunk out notes and form her own voice to a sound. Music was like her water habit, it provided her comfort and kept her leveled with the rest of the world, even tho most of the times she wanted to just scream and tell everyone how talented she is and that she was better than all of them. She'd held her tongue for so long, she grew weary of the constant vendetta she had against her enemies. She tried to become friends with them, but ended up getting shunned and still ridiculed everyday. At least someday she could come back and say "at least i tried to be your friend...you just chose to be selfish and care about only yourself" she knew she'd get a chance to say that someday, but for now she was still zipping her mouth shut, well at least to the best of her ability. She sits down on the small piano chair forming her hands over the black and white keys starting to plunk out random notes letting her heart speak for itself, and let the music flow thru her like water. Suddenly she hears a noise coming from the hallways, footsteps growing closer. Did she forget to lock the doors? She gets up peaking thru the window, her eyes grow wide at the person standing in front of her with the same expression She opens the door slowly exposing someone in black and blue plaid pajama's. "...Finn?"


	2. A Leader In A Pack Of Wolves

He shifts back and forth in his small twin bed pulling at the sheets trying to find some comfort. He groans and kicks off the blankets in frustration. Why couldnt he just not think about her? why did she have to be all around him, even his sheets smelled of her perfume. He was trapped in a world of hell unable to find some sort of happy medium. Sometimes he thinks this is his fault. That if he hadnt kept the whole Santana thing to himself for so long, it wouldnt have spiraled out of control like this. He shouldnt have to feel guilty, its not like he was cheating on her, she was with jesse st douchebag. He did have to admit, he felt a little sigh of relief when shed told him that she didnt sleep with jesse...he would have pulverized that little runt if he had pressured her into having sex with that selfish asshole. Just the thought of him and her..together like that made his stomach churn.

He groans getting up fast from his bed wearing only a thin white shirt and blue & black pajama pants. He needed some air, so he grabbed his jacket and shut the door quietly walking out into the dark street.  
He Made his way down the sidewalk shuffling his feet, hands in his pockets slightly looking up. He hadnt been able to sleep for the past week, its like his brain wont shut off. Sometimes he'll be in spanish class and a vision of Rachel will appear in the doorway, standing in her cute little sequined leg warmers and one of his favorite short skirts with an added addition of her famous animal sweaters. He'd see her walking towards him and his eyes grew wide feeling himself blink suddenly...shed be gone. These daydreams were not only effecting him emotionally but they were effecting his schoolwork.

He knew he should just give in to his feelings and forgive her for cheating on him with puck. How could she not know the effect that would have on him, especially with all the crap he went through with Quinn and the baby. Even though he had forgotten about it, now that he was with Rachel, he couldnt escape the pain of giving himself in to a baby that wasnt his. He may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he still had feelings that were often pushed aside by not only himself but by the people that surrounded him. He felt like he had to be the leader in this pack of wolves that were constantly bringing him down. No matter how hard he tried to be strong, he'd somehow find relief in kicking something or just plowing down the hall in a rampage.

Surprisingly Rachel was kind of his guiding light. The one person he could never be angry with, someone who genuinely loved him and was there for him when no one else was. So when she'd told him about puck and their confession, he not only felt hurt by her, he felt like his best friend had stabbed him in the back. Rachel was his one and only true best friend. Someone he could depend on for when things got a little bumpy and he couldnt handle the stress, just a simple smile or a laugh from her would ease his troubled mind. She always knew how to make him smile. Which made his pain of seeing her everyday at school was just making things worse, he'd considered running away countless times but he never acted on it knowing he had his own responsibilities to adhere to. His grades werent doing so well nowadays, even his participation in Glee club was seeming like a chore. Being a leader is no picnic...altho when him and Rachel were together, the stress of it all wasnt as bad knowing he had someone to ease the burden with. But now that both of them were falling apart, it seemed like the future of glee club was going to lie on their personal relationship. Once again his relationships had to be the big deal breaker. Why coudlnt things just be simple? why couldnt he just be a normal 16 year old boy who just skated by high school, so he could get out of this dream sucking cow town that he unfortunately would be stuck in if he cant manage to do his homework and try and graduate on time.

This was going to be harder than he thought. His only options were either 1. forgive rachel and let himself fall in love with her again, like he'd been dying to all along. or 2. Run away. okkk maybe option 2 was more of a pipedream that he'd considered one to many times. He sighs in anger continuing down his street passing rachels house, trying not to think of what she was doing or what she was wearing...the worst part of this breakup was that she had taken off the necklace he gave her, it was a constant reminder of the one thing that was going right in his life. the one thing he thought he could keep above water. And somehow he managed to sink that ship along with every other thing in his life. He was just some screw up that just couldnt manage to be happy. Sometimes he wishes his dad were still here, so he could tell him when he was screwing up before he did it, or at least give him some fatherly advice so that he could handle it on his own. He'd talked to Mr. Shuester a couple times, not wanting to burden him with his problems. The man had more to worry about. He throws his head back in exhaustion,  
as he keeps on his trail. He looks up furrowing his brows seeing a light flicker above him, urging him to follow it. He keeps his pace seeing that the light was cascading down on the place he was trying to keep off his mind, but what was that? Is a door open? why would the school door's be open at this late hour? maybe Mr shuester was there grading papers. His eyes partially light up, maybe he could be a listening ear for a little so he could get this all off his chest. Making his way up to the door he shuts it not wanting anyone else intruding in the school, in case no one was here and it was just his imagination. The hallways feel so empty...it was both a calm feeling and an overbearing feeling at the same time, not really sure which to portray it to his own personal dilemma. He furrows his brow hearing the plunking of random notes, they must be coming from the choir room. Why would Mr shuester be playing piano this late at night. He skulks over by the door hearing footsteps from the other side. Letting his head peak in,  
that was definately NOT Mr. shuester. She looks up at him seeing him in his jammies, eyeing him like he was some kind of intruder. "Rachel?..." 


	3. The Missing Puzzle Piece

She looks up at him with a look of surprise, wondering why he'd been wandering the halls. She swears she remembered to lock the doors. Hesitantly she opens the door and invites him in, like she was the proprietor of the choir room herself. She glides back to the small black piano chair turning to look at him awaiting an explanation.

"Why are you here Finn? Isnt it a little late for you to be out?" she said with a little frustration to her tone.

He looks at her easing himself into the room, his hands still buried in his pockets. "i should ask you the same question Rachel.."

she gives him a look of not only frustration, but Rachel Berry frustration. Something that might scare a weak predator if armed with her own daggering eyes. "well i couldn't sleep so i snuck out and came here to think...i have my own key...its not like im intruding on anything or doing anything illegal.." she says with sharpness to her voice. Maybe she was doing something wrong by being here so late after school hours, which is why she tries to use a defensive tone to prove her own case. "Why are _you_ here...if im even allowed to ask.."

He looks up from the ground he'd been staring at for the last few minutes, he still might have had feelings for Rachel, but he tried to tune out her voice when he began to lose interest. Originally, hed been expecting a tall curly haired Spanish teacher to be in here, not the small brunette that was invading his thoughts nightly. "I couldn't sleep either.." he says simply. "maybe i should just go..." he starts to walk away.

She feels the urge to say 'Go ahead' but she doesn't, she extends her arm and grabs hold of his, feeling an electric current run through her arm which caused her to pull back releasing the static. "No..you don't have to go...im a little scared to be here alone anyway...i could use a big strong protector" she says with a soft smile, not wanting him to read anything into it. Although she really did want him to. She still felt that love for him. That same love that had hit her the instant his lips had touched hers in the auditorium that day. His intense gaze that grazed her heart as he had lowered her down onto the pillows shed set up proir to their entanglement. He'd looked deep into her eyes, as if looking right into her soul, before his lips crashed onto hers in an intense kiss that even a famous director might seek jealous of. She had felt him pull away before gazing into her eyes once more kissing her again more heatedly. But then a shock not only went through her body, but through his. He made a face that really didnt seem to bother her at the time, he stood up pulling his shirt down as if closing himself off from her walking backwards. Hed said a few words before he'd stormed off and left her alone in that dimly lit room.

She remembers burying her face in her hands crying silently. She always wondered what had happened that day, shed never really asked him when they were together for those few months. All she knew was that she was in love and she was his. And truthfully, that was all she needed. Someone to care for her and hold her when she wanted to cry after watching a sappy love movie, Or when she wanted to sing a love song to not just an empty room. He was her first accepting audience, an audience that always had a smile plastered on its face. Just a smile from him would make her heart melt into a puddle that formed in her stomach. She was Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry doesnt let anything get to her. Does she? "dont get sucked back into his spell Rachel. Your stronger now. Show him how strong you are, just dont look in his eyes" she tells herself trying to put on a proud Rachel Berry type smile.

He was a little shocked at the feel of her hand on his arm, feeling a light tingle. A tingle that made the hairs on his arm stand tall. "Stop it Finn. don't get sucked back into her scent like last time. Once shes in your lungs, you cant escape that force" he clears his throat quickly shrugging her arm off of his shoving them back in his pockets. He walks on the other side of the room, trying to keep his distance from her, knowing that was the only safe option. "uhh...sure ill stay. I mean i kinda dont want to go back home just yet, i wont be able to sleep anyway." he shuffles over to one of the chairs on the risers and sits down his hand now in his lap, his leg shaking nervously. What did you do when you were in the same room as your Ex? the same ex who cheated on you with his 'supposed' best friend. He knew he should just forgive her, but this feeling overwhelmed him. When shed told him about her kissing him...just the word alone left his stomach in knots. Just the image of him kissing her. He'd remembered back to when he was with Quinn, when shed told him that Puck was the father of the baby that was originally his. The baby he thought about every night. The baby that he would never be able to provide for. The baby that belonged to his best friend. Hed stormed out of the room in a rampage knocking down anything in his path, like some kind of horror movie villian. Even his own actions scared him. He didn't know that this rage was burrowing deep inside him this whole time. Was he still angry at his dad leaving? Or was he just angry that he wasn't here to begin with. He loved his mom, more than anything in the world. But something had always been missing, a piece of him that was left untouched. He'd been trying to search for what that piece of him was for what seems like forever. Hed joined the football team, gotten the cheerleader girlfriend, and hed risen to the top of the school food chain. It may have been a small school, but he was still on top and he intended to keep it that way. Hed secretly wondered if that was the piece of him that was missing. The piece that he'd try to fill for his fathers acceptance. The acceptance he'd never get. The thought of being fatherless for the rest of his life, left him in a slight depression. He may not have shown it, but he thought about his dad everyday. Which is why he'd gotten so defensive about his dads chair that one afternoon at home with his mom. She just thought of it as a piece of furniture, but to him..it was like the missing piece of him that was being taken away from him. A piece of him that would leave forever. He needed that inanimate object in his life. As stupid as that sounds. Didn't other people get to keep like jewelry or handmade quilts from their loved ones when theyd passed away? Why was a chair any different? that was his ring. A ring that he could cherish forever.

His thoughts shot back to the little girl sitting about 2 feet in front of him placing her fingers gently on the keys looking deep in thought, just as he was. They hadnt said anything in the past few minutes. It was abnormally quiet. With Rachel Berry in the room, this would have seemed like a dream sequence or some alternate reality. But this definately was not a dream. The girl he loved was a mere few feet away. But his love for her was still nestled inside his still broken heart, tucked away somewhere safe. As much as he hated her for what she did, he wanted them together again. Even if it was just one last hug, or even one last kiss. Something to connect them again. He stands up moving towards the opposite side of the piano. "Is everthing ok? if your here all alone, in the choir room no less, you must be upset or somethings wrong. You usually only wanna be alone when somethings bugging you" he sighs and tilts his head a little giving her his half smirk that all the girls had seemed to fall for.

She looks up at him standing across from her, his scent intoxicating the room. Did he have to smile like that? was it really necessary? Of course he never knew how much that smile had effected her. It was like a poison that infected her heart, something that left her completely breathless. Thank god she was sitting down, she would have had her knees buckle and almost fall to the cold floor. She hesitantly looks up staring at the frame behind him, not wanting to look into his eyes just yet. "yeah im ok..i just have alot on my mind right now, and being here in the choir room relaxes me." she sighs and slumps in her seat "well it does when no one else is in here feeding me insults or telling me im a constant annoyance...sometimes i wonder why i even bother trying to make friends with these people..." her last word hanging in the room like a loose stray of yarn on an old Christmas sweater. "To be painfully honest, the biggest thing on my mind right now is...you" she says looking back down at the keys.

Her words left him speechless, which wasn't to hard to believe. He didn't speak quite often in general anyway. He liked to keep to himself. He pulls his brows together as he gives her a comforting smile. He knew he shouldn't be smiling at a time like this, seeing her so depressed, but when he heard that he was on her mind too, he didn't feel so alone. "I-its ok...to be honest...you've been on my mind too.." he didn't know why he'd said it back, maybe because he wanted to see if there was a ray of hope for them. He tried SO hard to be angry and want her to hurt like he did, but he just couldn't do that to her. Not with everything she'd gone through the past year. Jesse. Her mom showing up. Her mom leaving. And the endless slushie attacks that still plagued her everyday routine. She'd been through so much...and he was probably the biggest one of them all. She was there for him when no one else was. She was there to have the guts enough to tell him the truth, no matter how painful it might have left him. She was even there when he'd gotten a new family.

He remembered that day fondly. Santana had helped him with his tie. He wasn't really coordinated enough to do it on his own, plus he didn't have a dad to show him how to do it earlier on. She wrapped it around his neck, adjusting the collar her on his lap slightly. He didn't feel any sort of rush, or tingling in his arms when she was practically in the position to make out. He didnt feel anything for her, not even the slightest tingle in his arms. She'd said she would tell her, herself. About their escapade they'd journeyed on a few months back. Something he'd pushed to the back of his mind the night it didn't feel...anything. Nothing. Not even a little. Wasn't sex supposed to make your heart hurt, or leave you with some sort of pride in your partner? He'd sat there twiddling his thumbs not really knowing what to say to her, so he bought her a cheeseburger and dropped her off at home. He was a good guy, he wanted to at least feed her and make sure she was home safely. When she'd gotten out of the car he stared out his window gripping the wheel. Something hit him. It hit him hard. He was thankful he was in the privacy of his car, because what he did would be qualified as mortifying or unmanly. He cried. He cried like a little girl. He hated himself so much for that. The tears plauging with thoughts of Rachel, thoughts that left him disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he have waited? why did he have to lose his V-card now? was it worth it? did he really gain anything from it? something other than a airless rumor that would flood through the school, probably in a matter of minutes. Santana moved fast. He felt sick to his stomach, not wanting to go back home. Go back to the bed that deprived him of sleep. Although... He'd decided that going home was the only option.

The real memory of that day had nothing to do with Santana. The moment that had taken his breath away, was when Rachel had entered the room,a vision in red. Her hair all pulled up and her lips looking as plump as ever. He swears, he would have never gone to the wedding, if it wasn't his mom getting married, all he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. She was like his own personal drug, something that not only left him relieved of his stress, but by the feeling that he'd felt whenever she was around. Her heart beating against his whenever they'd be making out on his bed. Her lips entangled in his, as well as with her legs. Of course his legs had wrapped around hers, he was taller. He loved being around her. Just sitting next to her on the couch was enough for him, even if she'd decided to play nothing but musicals all day, he'd do anything to feel her in his arms. One night they had stayed up till 10:00 watching old reruns of 'friends' and she'd somehow fallen asleep in his embrace. He remembered looking down at her curled in the crook of his neck softly breathing against his skin. He'd smiled before turning off the tv and lifted her up bridal style taking her to her room. He let the moment linger a little as he slowly walked to her bed gently setting her beneath the sheets, pulling the covers over her. Her hair cascading across the pillow, her arms hugging the pillow that now occupied her tiny head. He didn't know how long he was staring at her, but he didnt care. He could sit there and watch her sleep like that all night if he wanted too, which he really did. He'd checked his phone and saw that it was almost 10:30. 30 minutes past his curfew. He walked up to her, brushing the hair from her face as he placed a chaste tender kiss to her lips, feeling her twitch beneath him. He smiled lightly as he tucked her in and turned for the door, he turned around swiftly taking one more glance at her before he shut off the lights and gently closed the door. Grabbing his keys and his coat he was out the door and into his rusty truck getting in sighing. The vision of Rachel splayed across her sheets left not only a swelling in his heart, but an odd sensation on his jeans. No he wasnt a perv, he didnt think like other guys would. He just wanted the next time to be with her. Something special. He loved that small, fragile, crazy, driven brunette inside that house. The house that occupied a piece of his heart. He'd smiled to him self as he started the car and drove home in a complete daze; before he'd gotten back to his room where he plopped on his tiny bed infested with thoughts of his girl in his arms again. He couldn't wait to make another sweet memory again with her that very next day.

He was so lost in his train of thought, thinking mostly about the girl that was still within a few feet in front of him. Why did he have to start thinking about the times where he'd felt in complete bliss. The memories that kept him from sleeping, knowing that they'd never be like that again. He wasn't a very religious person, but he hoped that maybe a higher power would bring them together again. His doubts fell low when she'd started playing a soft, somewhat depressing tune, knowing he was the cause of it.

She started plunking out random keys, trying to avoid the obvious tension in the room. That is before he said he was thinking about her too. She knew she shouldn't be rushing for anything, or getting her hopes up due to one comment he'd made, but just that one line had left a stand of hope in her heart, that maybe they could put the pieces back together again. She hesitantly looked up into his eyes, for the first time since he'd walked into the room that night. A smile curled up her lips, unable to hide her blushing red cheeks which felt like they were on fire. She didn't want to start talking about everything that had happened between them. She couldn't handle being told that she was a cheater. a cheater. Something that she promised she'd never do, watching Quinn treat him with disrespect and anger towards herself. She shouldn't have lied to him like that, pretending to not have made a mistake was just as bad as lying about it to the people you 'supposedly' love. She dug her own grave, now she had to lie in it. At least that's what she'd thought once the whole Baby gate drama was over with. Her eyes glaze into his for a second before turning away hesitantly. "Well...we really should get back home, we do have school tomorrow.."  
she said with a softness in her tone.

All he could do was nod and walk a little closer to her. "yeah i guess we should..ill walk you home, you really shouldn't be walking alone this late at night.." She felt a bush rush across her cheeks once more as he started them both to the door. Shed turned off the lights to the choir room and locked the door, wanting no one to find out that they'd been here. Side by side they walk to the door. She tried to open it, but was having trouble for some odd reason. He decides to help her, oddly having the same trouble. She swiftly walks over to the nearby window seeing nothing but snow. Her eyes widen as she looks into his eyes.

"I think were snowed in..."


	4. Wasnt I Good Enough?

"Dammit! Dammit to Hell!" Finn thought as he looked at Rachel hesitantly before turning to look at the snow covered window in front of him. He runs his hand along the back of his neck, something he often did when he was nervous. As much as he loved Rachel and wanted to work things out with her, this was not the time or place to be doing so, especially since they were both in their pajamas's.

"Yeah I can see that...well lets go check around the rest of the school and see if we can find another way out" he says trying not to freak out in front of her. Although he knew for a fact that if they weren't able to get the front door open, or even a window...They were pretty much screwed. He urges them both to walk down the hallway and check all the doors, windows, closets or anything that could help them find a way out of this hell hole they both longed to be rid of. They arrive at the back of the school as he once again tries to open the back door. It wouldn't even budge. He lets out a small groan before leaning his back against the door. "This is hopeless...I think were pretty much stuck here for the night" he sighs and leans his head back in frustration.

"How did I manage to get snowed into school with my now recent ex boyfriend?" she thought angrily to herself as she also tried to open every window and or door in order to get them both out of here in one piece. "How are we going to survive Finn? We have no food, warmth, or even any key's to the bathrooms. We cant stay here all night!" she says a little angry at the fact that she was here with him. If she had been alone she probably would have been fine. Actually, she wouldn't have, she would have eventually gone stir crazy and ended up storming down hallways and trying every possible way to break open a window. She groans as she folds her arms and leans against nearby lockers. "Finn what are we going to do now? Since we _ARE_ now stuck here in this frozen cold school?" she looks over at him hoping that he would man up and figure out a way for them to survive the night.

He thinks to himself trying to find something comforting to say in return. Why does he always have to be the one to man up, he was only 16 years old. Dammit why couldn't he just act like a 16 year old! He'd already had to go through a pregnancy and seeing both girls that he loved cheat with the same guy, his freaking best friend for Christs sake! It just felt like he was the only one that people were relying on and he just cant handle the pressure anymore. He bursts out without thinking "I don't know Rachel! Why don't you figure something out and think about someone else for a change!"

she leans up from the locker she was leaning on staring at him in complete disbelief. "Why are you yelling at me Finn? Its not like I asked you to come here and save me! I was perfectly fine being here alone suffering in silence thankyouverymuch" she says in one breath trying to match the anger in his tone.

He pulls his hands out of his pockets throwing them up in the air "Look...Im sorry that I yelled at you like that..i'm just...forget it...you wouldn't even care..." he turns away and rolls his eyes to himself trying not to bring up the angst that was bubbling deep inside him.

She pushes herself off from the row of lockers and stands in the middle of the hallway grabbing his arm turning him towards her "No Finn...you can tell me..we may end up being stuck here all night so we cant constantly be fighting. We need to get all this out in the open. Be honest with me for_ ONCE_ in your life and tell me what your feeling..im here to listen" she still holds onto his arm trying to give him a bit of comfort in the fact that she was still his friend, even though they weren't on good terms anymore.

He lets out a soft groan before turning around and looking straight into her eyes leveling with her "You hurt me Rachel...out of all the people who could have hurt me...it was you" he throws his hands up in anger again unable to get the feelings out into words, he wasn't so good with words so this was abnormally hard for him to do. "I trusted you to always be my friend first, to always be there for me. And after _EVERYTHING_ i went through with Puck you managed to bring him back to my attention, reminding me that I will always be second fiddle to..._HIM_" he says with a drop of venom to his tone. He looks away from her eyes, unable to look at them without wanting to look down at her lips knowing he couldn't just kiss the pain away. That always seemed to make things worse. "Look, im not angry at the fact that you kissed him...its more at the fact that you did it to intentionally hurt me, after all those times where i stood up for you, and was there for you when you needed someone to root you on. I just expected more out of you Rachel. I didn't think that _YOU_ would be the one causing me so much pain..." he runs his hands thru his hair ruffling it up in frustration.

She hesitantly listens to him letting her own anger match his. She stands in front of him taking the floor. "ok I admit I did do it to intentionally hurt you, but it wasn't nearly as bad as you LYING to me the whole time we were together, looking me in the face, kissing me like it meant something...knowing full well that you slept with..." she couldn't even get her name to cross her lips, the name in general make her heart sting with pain "her.." she says gritting her teeth. "I also do know that we weren't together at the time and that you weren't in fact 'cheating on me'...but Finn" she pauses and looks up into his eyes, letting a soft teardrop fall from her face quickly blinking it away "why didn't you wait...was i not good enough for you? i just don't understand why you put your popularity first for EVERYTHING..I always thought that you'd grown past that once you started dating me...I thought that maybe you weren't like that anymore, that you could just be happy with...me" she looks down at the floor trying to compose herself and not break down in front of him. "I don't know what else to say other than Im sorry..." she looks up into his eyes, seeing if she could see any sign of endearment, anything than left her to believe that maybe once they'd gotten this all out in the open that they could finally move on and forgive each other.

He matches her look, staring into her eyes moving a little closer to her. "Bad idea Hudson..don't get close to her...just back away. Don't let her suck you back in again..." he'd pushed away his thoughts and stood in front of her, them both standing in the middle of the empty hallway. "the only thing that matters right now is..." he paused. Trying to think of what to say, his heart silenced him, hearing his heart pounding against his chest like a constant drum banging against his ribcage. He leans in close to her wanting to kiss her so badly, and just forget this ever happened and just be happy for once in his life, with no obligations no responsibility. He just wanted her. He wanted her in his arms making her tears fade to the ground. He tilts her chin to look him in the eyes, melting when her gaze met with his, letting himself bask in the chocolate brown eyes that had always made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

Before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers, lifting his hands up to cradle her face in his large palms, soaking in the feel of her plump lips against his again. He let his arm fall down from her cheek wrapping it around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him showing her that he wanted this to end. This constant battle of words that no longer mattered anymore. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him. Isnt love ever enough? Can they be the same like they were again? Maybe...maybe not. But her knew that once his heart started pounding again, he knew that they would be ok. Right as his lips had touched hers. His heart knew. And for a 16 year old teenage boy to feel _THIS_ much love for someone, wasnt just once in a generation, it was fate, destiny, complete and utter magic. He had never grown up with the mindset that "dreams do come true" or "when you wish upon a star" like some girls usually did, but he felt like maybe they could be together forever. He knew it was too soon to be thinking about this but he could imagine a life with her. Married with kids, living in New York watching her perform every night and looking up at the stage knowing that she would soon be in his arms again. He felt his half smile curl up his lips as he continued to kiss her passionately leaving himself completely intoxicated with her scent. "Great Job Hudson...what did I tell you?" he shook the nagging thought in his mind ignoring everything around him, besides his girl in his arms again.

she looked up into his eyes trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. He leans closer to her, his lips inches from hers, his hot breath beating down her neck. Before she could even contemplate finishing his sentence...he kisses her. He kisses her just like he did the first time. Hott and intense. His lips glued to hers, as if she was his only source of oxygen. She didn't hold herself back or push him away, she melted into his kiss feeling his warm palms cup both her cheeks letting himself pour every emotion he had into this chemical reaction. She allows herself to lean into him as his hand encircles her tiny waist pulling her closer to him. He always knew how to make her heart beat a million times a nanosecond. Its like he could read her thoughts or something. Like he was living inside her head. She gets lost in the moment feeling herself think about what this meant. Was he forgiving her already? was this just some ploy to keep them warm for the night? or was he seriously just being spontaneous and just let his emotions come out of hiding. She didn't care. She didn't care what the reason was to be completely honest. All she wanted was for her to be wrapped in his arms again, his heart beating along with hers. She feels herself pull away slowly his arms still holding her close not allowing her to pull completely away from him. Maybe it was just for warmth she thought, but when she fluttered her eyes open she sees a big genuine smile on his face, one that showed her that this wasn't just a ploy, or some way to get her to shut up. Although any girl would shut up if she were to suddenly be kissed. And they think its hard to keep a woman happy. She shakes her thoughts away as his eyes never leave hers, wondering what he was thinking.

"R-Rachel im..." he hesitates a little not really knowing what to say. "Its ok Finn...you don't have to apologize.." she looks up at him and nods feeling her mega watt smile begin to spread across her cheeks causing him to blush fiercely.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to sleep for the night...you have a key to the auditorium?" he asked in a soft tone, not letting her go just yet. She looks down in her pockets pulling out the fateful key "yeah i have one..." he looks at her raising his brow, a small smirk gracing his features. "what? I have a good relationship with Principal Figgins..." she pauses and purses her lips "besides...it saves me more gold star stickers in the end anyway.." he pulls his eyebrows close together a little confused, but with Rachel...he would never tire of her crazy ways. He loved everything about the girl that was a mere inch away from him. "Come on lets go...we can use those blankets that we used all those months ago.." he pauses and takes her hand, interlocking them in his "hmm maybe we can find those airplane cups again.."

TBC

Hopefully I Got One More Chapter Left In This Story. We'll See How It Plays Out ;) More Fluffy Finchel Coming Your Way! -GleekAmber

*Yea This Is The First Time Im Leaving A Note...Thoughts Id Tell All My Readers "Howdy Hey Hey" And That I Really Appreciate The Reviews And The Critiqe :)


End file.
